


Dakota Crimson und das Geheimnis des Spiegel Nerhegeb

by tortoiseneck



Series: Dakota Crimson [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoiseneck/pseuds/tortoiseneck
Summary: „Es beginnt als stechender Schmerz im Herzen, der dir die Kehle hochsteigt, dich erblinden lässt. Es überkommt dich mit einem Mal, ganz plötzlich. Und ehe du dich versiehst, ist es auch schon vorbei und das einzige, das darauf deuten lässt, was passiert ist, ist die Verwüstung, die du hinterlassen hast.“ || Dakota Crimson ist eine recht außergewöhnliche Hexe, die Magie nicht nur mit großer Intensität hasst, sondern sich jeglichen Hokuspokus zum Feind gemacht hat. Ihr erstes (und hoffentlich auch letztes) Jahr in Hogwarts verläuft also eher schlecht als recht und auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten loszuwerden, wird ihr der ein oder andere Zauber zum Verhängnis.





	1. Ein Brief aus der Hölle

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Geschichte bereits zu teilen auf fanfiktion.de hochgeladen. (https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/595814fd00039df6185e015a/1/Dakota-Crimson-und-das-Geheimnis-des-Spiegel-Nerhegeb)

Es war ein kleiner Raum. Kein Fenster und nur ein schmales Loch in der Wand, um hinauszugelangen. Es fiel schwer zu atmen. Der ganze Staub, der sich an den Holzwänden und auf den modrigen Bodendielen abgesetzt hatte, zog alle Feuchtigkeit aus der Luft.  
Ein leises Keuchen, welches alle Kellerasseln durch das kleine Loch in der Wand vertrieb, kam aus der Ecke des dunklen Zimmerchens. Dakota saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Boden, gekleidet in ihrem Nachthemd. Ein rosafarbenes Kleidchen; der einzige Farbtupfer im kargen Raum. Ihre Haut war so blass und ihr Haar so pechschwarz; hätte sie das Nachthemd nicht getragen, könnte man glatt meinen, sie gehöre zur Zimmereinrichtung. Sie hatte sich schon einige Stunden dort in ihrem kleinen Kabuff versteckt und geweint. Diesen Morgen war ein Brief für sie angekommen. Zuerst hatte sie sich gefreut, denn so selten bekam sie Briefe; doch als sie den Absender sah, brach sie in Tränen aus, kroch durchs Loch in der Wand und schleppte sich in die Ecke.  
Dakota klammerte sich immer noch schluchzend an den Brief, welcher mittlerweile knittrig und in der Mitte sorglos zusammengefaltet war, und versuchte all ihren Mut zusammen zu nehmen, ihn zu öffnen. Sie knubbelte eine gute Weile am violetten Wachs, der den Brief versiegelte.  
  
** Ms Dakota Crimson**  
** Das rostige Bett am Fenster**  
** Avalon Waisenheim**  
** Schottland**  
  
Das war die Adresse, an die der Brief gesendet wurde. Sie schienen also genau zu wissen, wer und vor allem, wo Dakota war. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und riss den Briefumschlag ungeschickt auf. Im Umschlag fand sie ein Stück Pergamentpapier.  
  


** Howarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei **

**   
**

** Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore **

**   
**

** (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexemst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer) **

  
** Sehr geehrte Ms Crimson,**  
** wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**  
** Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.**  
  
** Mit freundlichen Grüßen**  
  
** Minerva McGonagall**  
** Stellvertretende Schulleiterin**  
  
Von klein auf hat Madam Podmore ihr beigebracht, dass Hexen nur einen Platz in dieser Welt hatten. Hogwarts. Ein grausamer Ort, beherrscht von dunklen Mächten, die alles Leben aus deinem Körper saugten. Ein Ort, heimgesucht von den gefürchtetsten Geistern unseres Jahrhunderts, die schon zu ihren Lebzeiten Furcht und Schrecken verbreitet hatten.  
Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ein Mädchen ein paar Betten weiter von Dakotas Bett den gleichen Brief bekommen. Sie kam nur noch einmal im Jahr hierher. Jeden Sommer, für ein paar Wochen. Madam Podmore hatte dem Mädchen verboten, darüber zu reden, was an diesem schrecklichen Ort passieren möge; sie fand nicht, dass diese Horrorgeschichten für Kinder geeignet waren.  
Madam Podmore hatte Dakota zum ersten Mal von diesem Ort erzählt als sie, Dakota, den Schnee im Hinterhof des Waisenheims hatte in der Luft tanzen lassen. Immer wieder hatte sie die glitzernden Schneeflocken in die Höhe gewirbelt bis sie Kopfschmerzen bekam und noch länger. Und dann kam Madam Podmore und zog sie am Arm rein in die Besenkammer, wo sie sie beschimpft und mit der Rute geschlagen hatte, bis alles Gefühl aus Dakotas Körper gewichen war.  
Noch am selben Abend war Madam Podmore zu ihr ans Bett gekommen und hatte sich für die Prügelei entschuldigt (vermutlich hatte Schwester Barbara mitbekommen was passiert war und hatte Madam Podmore dann dazu genötigt).  
„Ich bin hier, um mich für meine Taten heute Mittag zu entschuldigen, Liebes. Mir ist klar, dass du nicht wissen konntest, was du da angestellt hast. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ...“   
„Sie möchten nicht, dass ich was, Madam Podmore? Bin ich jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten?“  
Madam Podmore hatte geseufzt. „Ich fürchte schon, mein Liebes. Dunkle Mächte scheinen deine unschuldige Seele in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Versprich mir, dass du – so gut es dir möglich ist – versuchst, diese dunklen Mächte von deinem Verstand fernzuhalten oder sie werden dich uns wegnehmen.“  
„_Sie_? Wer? Und wohin?“  
„Ein ganz furchtbarer Ort mit dem Namen Hogwarts“, hatte Madam Podmore ihr erzählt, wobei sie das Wort 'Hogwarts' nur gewagt hatte zu flüstern. „Es ist eine Schule, die dich lehrt, deinen Verstand und deine Seele zu leeren, um all das Böse hineinzulassen, vor welchem du fliehen solltest. Sie hat meine ganze Familie in den Abgrund gerissen. Ich würde keineswegs wollen, dass dir ein ähnliches Schicksal bevorsteht wie ihnen, Liebes.“  
„Aber ich bin nicht böse … I-ich gehöre zu den Guten. Ich versuche doch immer alles richtig zu machen.“ Dakota war in Tränen ausgebrochen und alle anderen Mädchen hatten einen irritierten Blick auf sie gerichtet.  
„Ich weiß, mein Liebes, ich weiß. Es liegt jetzt an dir, auch weiterhin alles richtig zu machen. Das heißt, keine Magie!“ Und dann hatte Madam Podmore den Raum verlassen und Dakota hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen.  
Und jetzt starrte sie auf den Brief und konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte tatsächlich versagt. Seit dem Vorfall mit den tanzenden Schneeflocken hatte sie alles getan, um diese dunklen Mächte tief in ihrem Inneren zu verschließen und wegzusperren, um ihr Herz und ihren Verstand vor dieser Magie zu bewahren. Es war ihr jedoch nicht immer gelungen; sie war wie eine Zeitbombe. Von Zeit zu Zeit gewannen die dunklen Mächte in ihr die Überhand und so würden sie aus ihr ausströmen wie ein Tornado. Vor ein paar Monaten war es so schlimm, Madam Podmore hatte sie in den Keller gesperrt und jedes Mal, wenn die Magie in Dakotas Inneren zu explodieren schien, bestrafte sie sich selbst; aß für Tage nichts oder verweigerte sich selbst den Schlaf.  
Sie tat alles, um ihre Kräfte loszuwerden, doch hier war sie, mit dem Brief in ihrer Hand und diesem widerlichen Gefühl in ihrer Kehle, das das Dunkle sie jeden Augenblick übermannen könnte.  
„'Wir erwarten Ihre Eule' …“, murmelte Dakota.  
Sie schlüpfte aus dem kleinen Loch in der Wand und ging dann den langen Korridor entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine vermeintlich einladende Atmosphäre wurde geschaffen, doch Dakota konnte dem Zimmer nicht viel abgewinnen. Jede Woche oder so kamen Familien zu Besuch und schauten nach einem Kind, das sie vielleicht adoptieren wollen, doch wer wollte schon ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit Hang zur Selbstzerstörung haben? Dakota wurde von Madam Podmore und Schwester Barbara auf jeden Fall immer als Problemfall angepriesen und junge Pärchen schienen nie wirklich nach einem Problemfall zu suchen.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum, der vom Tageslicht, welches durch die bodentiefen Fenster fiel, erleuchtet wurde, suchte Dakota den Raum nach Penelope, das Mädchen, welches ebenfalls überfallen von diesen magischen Mächten war, ab.  
„Penny, hast du kurz Zeit?“, fragte sie, als sie das blonde Mädchen erblickte.  
Penelope, die gerade ein großes Buch las, schaute auf und versuchte Dakotas Gesicht einem Namen zuzuordnen.  
„Dakota, richtig?“, fragte sie nach, obwohl in ihrer Stimme eine gewisse Sicherheit lag.  
„Ähm, ja, richtig. Ich, äh, können wir vielleicht wo reden, wo es, ähm, ruhiger ist?“  
Penelope nickte freundlich und verstaute ihr Buch dann sorgsam in einer Tasche, die sie sich über die Schulter warf, und begleitete Dakota dann in den Speiseraum, der vom Frühstück bereits wieder aufgeräumt und frei von neugierigen Köpfen war.  
„So, worüber möchtest du denn reden?“, hakte sie nach, als sie einen Stuhl vom langen Tisch rückte und Platz nahm.  
„Ich, äh, ich hab da -“, stammelte Dakota und versuchte dann den Brief, der zerknüllt in ihren Fäusten lag, vergeblich wieder glatt zu streichen. Sie reichte ihn Penelope, die nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Absender blicken musste, um zu verstehen, was Dakota von ihr wollte.  
„Es ist die Eule, stimmt´s? Wie können die auch erwarten, dass jede Muggle-Familie oder Waisen, wie wir, einfach mal eine Eule parat haben, was?“ Sie lachte. „Du kannst meine gerne mitbenutzen. Ist doch gar kein Problem.“  
„I-ich will nicht“, murmelte Dakota.  
„Auch nicht schlimm. Ich versteh das total.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Natürlich! Wenn du eine eigene Eule willst, musst du aber noch ein bisschen warten. Ich muss eh noch meine neuen Schulsachen kaufen, dann kommst du einfach mit. Wir finden bestimmt eine Eule, die dir gefällt. Du wirst überwältigt sein! Die Winkelgasse ist ein ganz magischer Ort. Als ich das erste Mal dort war, fühlte ich mich ganz -“  
„ICH WILL NICHT NACH HOGWARTS!“, schrie Dakota, und murmelte dann: „Das meinte ich eigentlich.“  
„Oh.“ Penelope seufzte. Jetzt war sie die Verunsicherte. „Tja, das … das verstehe ich, glaub ich, nicht ganz. Ich bin dort jetzt Vertrauensschülerin, also kannst du mir vertrauen, wenn ich sage, dass es dir dort sicher gefallen wird.“  
„Ich möchte dort aber nicht hin, da bin ich mir sehr sicher.“  
„Das ist ein Privileg, das wir hier haben! Eine richtige Möglichkeit aus unserem Leben etwas zu machen; du wirst dir diese Chance doch nicht etwa einfach so entgehen lassen, oder?“  
„Doch, doch. Ich glaube, diese Gelegenheit schon“, sagte Dakota ruhig. Penelope klang wie eine Verrückte. Ganz offensichtlich tat diese Schule ihrem Kopf nicht ganz gut. „Könntest du mir vielleicht, äh, den Gefallen tun und deine Eule mit einer Absage losschicken? Ich möchte mit der ganzen Sache schnellstmöglich abschließen.“ Dakota war ein bisschen peinlich berührt von der ganzen Situation.  
„Nein, nein, nein. Ich lass dich damit nicht einfach davonkommen. Ich sag dir was! Wir gehen in den nächsten Tagen in die Winkelgasse und – also die Winkelgasse ist der Ort, wo wir all unsere magischen Utensilien und Schulsachen herbekommen können – und dann entscheidest du nochmal, ob du wirklich nicht gehen möchtest. Na, wie klingt das?“  
Penelope schien absolut überzeugt von ihrer Idee, aber Dakota war immer noch unsicher.  
„Na komm, kleiner Zwerg. Wir finden bestimmt etwas, das deine Meinung ändert. Eine Eule zum Beispiel!“ Und mit diesen Worten erhob Penelope sich vom Stuhl, winkte mit dem Brief („Den behalte ich lieber vorerst, nicht, dass du ihn … verbrennst oder so.“) und grinste Dakota dann breit an.  
„Normalerweise sagt man: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber bei dir warte ich lieber bis nach der Winkelgasse.“ Sie zwinkerte und stolzierte dann mit ihrer Tasche über ihrer Schulter davon.  
_Na toll_, dachte sich Dakota. _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast offiziell versagt_.  
  


_(Brief aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen zitiert)_


	2. Die Winkelgasse

Die nächsten Tage gingen viel zu schnell vorbei. Normalerweise waren Tage im Waisenheim lang und zäh, doch jetzt verschwand die Nacht so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Mehrmals hatte Dakota versucht Penelope noch einmal anzusprechen und davon zu überzeugen, dass Hogwarts nicht der richtige Ort für sie sei, aber sie war sich ihrer Sache fest entschlossen, dass Dakota nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung bräuchte.  
Als der Tag dann gekommen war, gab Dakota vor, krank zu sein.  
„Mir geht’s wirklich nicht gut“, stöhnte sie und hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass der erste Laden, den wir in der Winkelgasse besuchen werden, Mr Mullpepper´s Apotheke ist. Seine Medizin für solchen Muggle-Firlefanz ist unverschämt teuer und wirklich widerlich, aber ich bin bereit, ein paar meiner Galleonen für dich auszugeben, wenn du bereit bist, diese abscheuliche Medizin zu schlucken.“ Penelope warf sich ihre Jacke über. „Und jetzt hopp!“  
„Ich glaube, ich werde es wohl heute nicht schaffen, Penny. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal“  
„Wir wissen doch beide, dass – egal, _wann_ ich mit dir die Winkelgasse besuchen möchte – du immer so tun wirst, als wärst du krank. So funktioniert das aber nicht. Also steh jetzt auf oder ich werde mit meinen dunklen Mächten deinen Allerwertesten mit einem Stoß nach Hogwarts geleiten.“  
Dakota sprang sofort auf, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und schlüpfte dann in ihre Schuhe, um zu Penelopes Seite zu gelangen, die mittlerweile am Eingangstor auf sie wartete.  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir beide das machen, kleiner Zwerg. Um zur Winkelgasse zu gelangen müssen wir allerdings etwas machen, was dir bestimmt nicht gefallen wird“, gab Penelope unbehaglich zu, als sie Dakota fort vom Waisenheim, durch ein paar enge Straßen und Gassen führte.  
„Die Winkelgasse an und für sich gefällt mir schon nicht. Was auch immer du jetzt sagst, kann es nur noch schlimmer machen.“  
„Na, dann … Also, um zur Winkelgasse zu kommen müssen wir Flohpulver benutzen, aber ich verspreche dir, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört.“  
„Bei dem Gedanken an Flohpulver wird mir schon gleich wieder schlecht.“ Dakota täuschte vor, sich zu übergeben.  
„Ach was, stell dich nicht so an. Wir stellen uns einfach in den Kamin und dann – na ja, du weißt schon – gehen in Flammen auf.“  
„NEIN! NEIN, DAS WUSSTE ICH NICHT!“ Dakota war außer sich. Penelope behandelte sie, als wüsste sie schon alles, was es zu wissen gab. Doch sie wusste gar nichts und ehrlicherweise wollte sie auch gar nichts wissen. „Du redest und redest und redest, aber die meiste Zeit habe ich keine Ahnung, was du mir erzählst. Galleonen, Flohpulver, Muggle! Ich meine, was, bitteschön, ist ein _Muggle_?“  
„Ein Mensch ohne magische Fähigkeiten … Und ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich werde darauf achten, dir demnächst alles genau zu erklären“, entschuldigte sich Penelope und bog dann mit Dakota im Schlepptau um eine Ecke in eine dunkle Gasse.  
„Hier ist es.“ Sie deutete auf ein schäbiges Haus, welches – abgesehen von einem zerbrochenen Fenster im dritten Stock – absolut intakt zu sein schien.  
Penelope griff den silbern glänzenden Türklopfer, der die Form eines Vogels mit weiten Flügeln hatte, und klopfte in einem seltsamen Rhythmus an die Tür, die sich nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete. Sie deutete mit einer Hand in den dunklen Raum, der hinter der Tür verborgen lag und sagte: „Na, hopp! Du als erstes, Kleine.“  
Unsicheren Schrittes wagte Dakota sich in die Finsternis. Sie war sich sicher, jeden Augenblick würde etwas passieren, das ihr den Schreck ihres Lebens bereiten würde, aber sie lag falsch. Als sich ihre Augen an das dunkle Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, dass es nur ein leerer verstaubter Raum, ähnlich ihrem kleinen Kabuff im Waisenheim, war, der lediglich einen schäbigen Kamin an einer der vier Wände beherbergte.  
„Und was jetzt?“, fragte sie unsicher nach.  
„Jetzt benutzen wir _Flohpulver_!“ Und mit diesen Worten kramte Penelope einen kleinen Beutel aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn Dakota.  
„Nimm dir eine Hand voll und steig in den Kamin“, ermutigte sie die Jüngere, die ratlos und ein wenig furchtsam den Beutel in ihren kleinen Händen hielt.  
„Was? Warum soll ich mich in den Kamin stellen?“  
„Mach einfach, was ich dir sage und dann wird nichts schiefgehen, in Ordnung?“  
Dakota nickte. Ein besorgter Blick dominierte ihr Gesicht.  
„Du steigst jetzt in den Kamin – na hopp! - geht doch. Nimm dir eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus dem Beutel – ja gut so! Jetzt gib mir kurz den Beutel … Und jetzt hör mir gut zu. Du wirst gleich das Flohpulver zu Boden werfen und so deutlich du kannst 'Winkelgasse' sagen, verstanden?“  
„Möchtest du nicht als erstes gehen? Dann kann ich mir von dir abschauen, wie man das richtig macht.“ Dakota versuchte sich ein munteres Lächeln aufzuzwingen, doch ihre Unsicherheit überwog sichtlich.  
„Nein, nein, nein. Nicht, dass du mir dann wegrennst und dann war doch alles umsonst.“ Penelope schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du schaffst das schon. Es ist echt nicht so schwierig, wie du vielleicht jetzt denkst. Einfach laut und deutlich 'Winkelgasse' sagen – na los!“  
Dakota, noch immer mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand, schüttelte verunsichert ihren Kopf.  
„Du musst wirklich sehr deutlich reden oder – oder die dunklen Mächte ergreifen Besitz von dir, hörst du?“  
Und dann, mit einem hörbaren Seufzer, warf Dakota das Flohpulver auf den Kaminboden und sagte so deutlich sie konnte: „Winkelgasse!“  
Große Flammen stiegen um sie herum auf, doch ehe sie sich versah, war sie schon an einem anderen Ort. Eine Straße, so belebt wie eine Großstadt und mit so vielen verschiedenen Geschäften, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Und noch bevor sie sich einen Überblick hatte verschaffen können, tauchte Penelope schon im Kamin hinter ihr auf.  
„Na, hab ich doch gesagt, ist gar nicht so schlimm. Höchstens ein bisschen ungewohnt beim ersten Mal.“ Sie klopfte ihren Rock sauber und stemmte dann ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
„So, wo wollen wir als erstes hin?“ Sie kramte Dakotas zerknüllten Brief aus ihrer Tasche und entfaltete ihn.  
  
**Inhalt der Liste:**  
  
  
** HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**  
  
** Uniform**  
** Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:**  
** 1\. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)**  
** 2\. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber**  
** 3\. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)**  
** 4\. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)**  
  
** Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.**  
  
** Lehrbücher**  
** Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:**  
** \- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1**  
** \- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei**  
** \- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie**  
** \- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger**  
** \- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze**  
** \- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue**  
** \- Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind**  
** \- Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung**  
  
** Ferner werden benötigt:**  
** \- 1 Zauberstab**  
** \- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)**  
** \- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen**  
** \- 1 Teleskop**  
** \- 1 Waage aus Messing**  
  
** Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.**  
  
** DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN**  
  
„Das wird ganz schön teuer ...“, murmelte Penelope. „Hör mal, Dakota, ich geh kurz zu Gringotts und dann – Gringotts ist die Zaubererbank. Ich hole ein bisschen Geld, damit wir gleich in Ruhe deine neuen Schulsachen kaufen können, ja? In der Zwischenzeit kannst du ...“ Sie blickte sich kurz um. „Ah, siehst du dort hinten das pastellfarbene Haus? Das ist Florean Fortescues Eissalon, lass dir dort doch einen leckeren Fruchteisbecher schmecken, okay?“  
Penelope ließ ein paar Silbermünzen in Dakotas Hand fallen. „Das sind Sickel. Damit bezahlst du, in Ordnung? Okay.“  
Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Dakota und verschwand dann in der Menschenmasse. Allein und verunsichert stand Dakota nun da und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Penelope war so freundlich zu ihr, sie konnte sich beinahe nicht vorstellen, dass die dunklen Mächte auch ihren Körper übernommen hatten. Jeder dieser Menschen, die sich ihren Weg an ihr vorbei bahnten, waren eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer; Leute, vor denen Madam Podmore sie all die Jahre gewarnt hatte und nun sollte Dakota sich einen Fruchteisbecher kaufen. Das war nun wirklich nicht, womit sie gerechnet hatte.  
Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich durch die Menschenmenge zum Eissalon vorzuschieben. Ihre Arme fest an ihren Oberkörper gepresst, achtete sie darauf, möglichst niemanden zu berühren. Ulkige Gestalten waren unterwegs und besuchten die extraordinärsten Geschäfte, die Dakota je gesehen hatte. Ein Eulengeschäft, einen Scherzladen und ein Geschäft nur für Besen. Kinder in ihrem Alter hatten ihre Nasen gegen das Schaufenster gepresst. Jeder wollte einen guten Blick auf einen Besen erhaschen. Einen Besen.  
Als sie endlich den Eissalon erreicht hatte, wagte sie sich nur langsamen Schrittes an die Eingangstür heran. Die Tische, die vor dem Salon standen, waren alle bis auf einer leer. Zwei Kinder und eine Frau – vermutlich deren Mutter – saßen dort und genossen ihre Eisbecher.  
„Na gut“, murmelte Dakota zu sich selbst. „Ich geh da jetzt einfach rein und kaufe mir einen leckeren Fruchteisbe –“  
In diesem Moment versuchte ein riesengroßer bärtiger Mann sich durch die, für ihn viel zu schmale, Tür zu pressen. Dakota war in Schock. Sie ging vorsichtig zwei Schritte zurück und stieß an einen der Tische, die zum Eissalon gehörten.  
„Ach, Kleine“, brummte der enorme Mann. „Kein Grund, Angst vor mir zu haben.“  
Doch Dakota wusste: Leute, die behaupteten, man brauche keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben, waren genau die Sorte Leute, vor denen man sich besonders fürchten sollte.  
  


_(Einkaufsliste aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen zitiert)_


	3. Die Kraft liegt im Pappelholz

„Kleine, du brauchst dich echt nicht zu fürchten. Na komm, setz dich.“ Und mit diesen Worten deutete der Riese auf einen Stuhl. „Hey, der Stuhl beißt noch weniger, als ich es tu.“   
Dakota atmete tief durch und nahm dann Platz. Sie klammerte sich mit ihren Händen an die Sitzfläche des Stuhls.  
„Du bist ein Riese“, stellte sie fest.  
„Halbriese, aber das behältst du lieber für dich.“ Er lachte nervös.  
Dakota wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sollte sie wegrennen? Aber wohin? Sie kannte diesen Ort nicht, geschweige denn, wusste sie, wie sie weg von hier käme. Sollte sie nach Hilfe rufen? Besser nicht; der Ort war voller Hexen und Zauberer, mindestens einem Riesen und wer weiß, was für sonstige Gestalten noch ihr Unwesen hier trieben. Es blieb ihr also nur, auf Penelope zu warten.  
„So, ich nehme an, du gehst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts“, sagte der Halbriese. „Bei dem Schrecken, den ich dir eingejagt zu haben scheine, nehme ich an, du bist mugglestämmig … Muss dich ganz schön vom Hocker gehauen haben, als du den Brief bekommen hast, was?“  
Dakota schwieg. Wenn sie ihn einfach ignorierte, würde er vielleicht von alleine weggehen, ohne, dass sie hätte unfreundlich werden müssen. Sich mit einem Riesen anzulegen, stand nämlich ganz unten auf ihrer Prioritätenliste.  
„Muss ganz schön überwältigend für dich sein. Schließlich erfährt man nicht jeden Tag, dass man eine Hexe ist.“  
Dakota schwieg noch immer.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir einen Fruchteisbecher ausgebe? Na, wie klingt das? Als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass ich dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe.“ Er quetschte sich ungeschickt in einen der Stühle. „Florean, einen Fruchteisbecher für diese angehende Hexe, bitte!“  
_Wann kommt Penelope?_, dachte Dakota sich.  
Ein Mann, vermutlich Florean Fortescue, kam aus dem kleinen Salon mit einem riesigen Becher Fruchteis in der Hand. Er stellte es vor Dakota auf den kleinen Tisch, an dem sie und der Halbriese saßen. „Bon appétit!“  
Dakota war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Eisbecher vielleicht vergiftet war. Andererseits würde man sie wohl kaum auf offener Straße vergiften und dann auch noch Geld dafür ausgeben.  
Sie stocherte mit ihrem Löffel im Eis herum. Sie wartete lieber ab, bis Penelope kam und ihr bestätigte, dass dieses Eis tatsächlich essbar war. Und auch schon ein paar Augenblicke später kam ihre Kumpanin grinsend angetrottet.  
„Ah, wenn das nicht Penelope Clearwater ist“, sagte der Halbriese sichtlich erfreut.  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du Hagrid kennengelernt“, sagte sie fröhlich zu Dakota und dann zu Hagrid: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie auf dich als Erstes gestoßen ist. Sie ist ein wenig … _eigen_, wenn es um das Thema Magie geht. Mir scheint, du bist der richtige Bursche für sie, um erste Bekanntschaften zu machen.“  
„Ihr kennt euch“, stellte Dakota fest.  
„Ja, Hagrid ist der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts“, erklärte Penelope.  
Penelope war also befreundet mit Hagrid, einem Riesen. Dakota seufzte. Wenn sie erst mal zurück zum Waisenheim kamen, würde es bestimmt zu spät sein. Wie lange würde sie Kraft dazu haben, ihre Kräfte im Inneren zu halten? Sie wollte nicht wieder in den Keller gesperrt werden, weil die dunklen Mächte in ihr wieder beschlossen hatten, zu machen, was sie wollen. Es ging ihr hart an die Grenzen, all diese Magie in ihr verschlossen zu halten und dieser ganze Ausflug in die Winkelgasse schien das Verlangen ihrer Kräfte hinauskommen zu wollen, nicht zu mindern.  
„Ich will nach Hause, Penny!“ Dakota hörte auf, mit dem Löffel im Eis herum zu picken.  
Penelope stöhnte. „Nicht das schon wieder. Diese Quengelei muss wirklich aufhören, Zwerg. Hörst du? Du musst dem Ganzen eine _Chance_ geben.“  
Hagrid schaute Dakota pflichtbewusst an. „Hogwarts ist großartig!“ Er lächelte sanftmütig. „Jede Art von Hexe findet dort ihren Platz, du wirst schon sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich pudelwohl in einem der Häuser fühlen wirst.“  
„Es gibt vier Häuser“, erklärte Penelope und gab Hagrid dann einen Sie-ist-komplett-ahnungslos-Blick. „Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw – mein Haus. Wir sind wie kleine Familien, es ist wundervoll, du wirst schon sehen.“  
_Familie_. Das ist das Einzige, was je in ihrem Leben gefehlt hatte. Sie wusste kaum etwas über ihre Eltern. Lediglich ihre Namen waren ihr ins Gedächtnis gebrannt: Edward und Linda Crimson. Mehr hatte Dakota nie erfahren können. Und obwohl sie nie Eltern hatte oder vielleicht weil sie nie Eltern hatte, verspürte Dakota kein Verlangen danach, welche zu haben. Sie hatte es so weit ohne welche geschafft, sie würde auch weiterhin ohne welche auskommen. Die Idee einer Familie gefiel ihr aber dennoch. Schwester Barbara war zwar nett und in Madam Podmore hatte sie eine echte Vertrauensperson und Freundin gefunden, aber das war nicht dasselbe.  
„Na komm, wir müssen los! Die Zeit vergeht wie im Fluge, wenn man Spaß hat, nicht wahr? Du kannst deinen Fruchteisbecher ruhig mitnehmen.“ Penelope warf einen Blick zu Hagrid. „Ich schätze wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, das werden wir. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die Kleine hier auch nochmal zu Gesicht bekommen werde.“ Dakota glaubte ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, aber ehrlicher Weise konnte man das unter seinem struppigen Bart nicht sicher ausmachen.  
„Erster Stopp: _Madam Malkin_!“, verkündete Penelope stolz. Dann schnappte sie sich den Eisbecher und drückte ihn Dakota in die Hand. „Los geht’s! Wiedersehen, Hagrid!“  
„Tschüss“, murmelte Dakota und bekam dafür ein Zwinkern von dem Halbriesen. Sie schob sich zum ersten Mal den Löffel in den Mund. Das Eis schmeckte nach Erdbeere und Minze, Dakotas liebste Geschmäcker; wie hätte Florean das nur wissen können?  
„Bei Madam Malkin‘s werden wir ein paar passende Kleidungsstücke finden“, sagte Penelope als sie die Tür zu einem Modegeschäft öffnete.  
„Ah, hallo, ja, ja.“ Eine ältere Frau in rosafarbenem Gewand kam angetänzelt und drehte Dakota einmal im Kreis, als Penelope auf sie gedeutet hatte.  
„Ja, damit kann ich arbeiten. Komm, stell dich auf das Podium – schön!“ Die Frau trug ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Ein Maßband kam herbeigeflogen und nahm Dakotas Maße als Penelope ihr den Eisbecher aus der Hand nahm und sich daran bediente. „Mhm, Vanille …“, nuschelte sie.  
Es dauerte nur eine kurze Weile bis Madam Malkin die perfekte Robe für Dakota bereit hatte und sie und Penelope sich auf den Weg machen konnten, die restlichen Besorgungen zu machen. Madam Malkin war sehr nett gewesen und machte einen _normalen_ Eindruck auf Dakota. Abgesehen von den fliegenden Maßbändern und Stoffen hatte der Laden ihr eigentlich recht gut gefallen. Die Uniform, die sie für die Schule benötigte, passte ihr wie angegossen. Im Waisenhaus bekam sie oft nur die Klamotten von den älteren Mädchen dort. Also war es schön, Kleidung zu haben, die ihr ganz allein gehörte. Auch wenn diese wahrscheinlich voll von dunkler Magie war.  
„Und, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“, hakte Penelope nach, als sie sich den Brief mit der Einkaufsliste vor die Nase hielt und überlegte, wo sie als nächstes hingehen würden.  
Während sie die Winkelgasse mühsam entlang gingen und Penelope sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was wohl der beste Ort wäre, ihren Einkauf fortzuführen, kamen sie am Kesselladen vorbei. („Für Flourish und Blotts bin ich immer zu haben, aber den richtigen Zauberstab zu finden, ist natürlich auch höchst spannend – Ah, der Kesselladen! Ich schätze, der nimmt mir die Entscheidung vorzeitig ab.“)  
Als sie mit ihren neuen Errungenschaften den Laden verließen, hatte Penelope auch endlich entscheiden können, wie der weitere Plan für heute aussah.  
„Also, ich habe entschieden, dass es am schlausten wäre, wenn wir erst deinen Zauberstab besorgen und dann die Bücher. Denn, wie sagt man noch gleich? Das Schönste kommt zum Schluss! Einverstanden?“  
„Ja, machen wir so“, stimmte Dakota ihr zu. Es war ihr mittlerweile egal, was sie machen würden, aber sie wusste, dass sie am schnellsten zurück nach Hause käme, wenn sie einfach das tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde.  
Sie kamen an einen Laden, dessen Schild in goldenen abgeblätterten Buchstaben das Wort Ollivander‘spreisgab. Mit dem hellen Läuten der Ladenglocke verkündeten die Zwei ihren Eintritt ins Geschäft.  
Ein Mädchen, gekleidet ganz in rosa, in Dakotas Alter schien sich gerade für einen passenden Zauberstab entschieden zu haben. Als sie und ihre Eltern den Laden verließen, wünschte sie Dakota viel Glück beim Finden ihres Zauberstabs.  
Der alte Mann, der dem Mädchen den Zauberstab verkauft hatte, wandte sich an Dakota. Er schaute sie mit seinen silbern funkelnden Augen an, als stünde alles, was er über sie wissen müsste, in ihren Augen.  
„Sieht Ihnen nicht sehr ähnlich, Miss Clearwater. Das Mädchen hier, meine ich“, sagte der Mann mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Ihr Name ist Dakota. Eine junge angehende Hexe mit ganz viel Potential, Ollivander“, teilte Penelope ihm stolz mit und legte ihre Hand auf Dakotas Schulter, als würde sie versuchen, über Körperkontakt ihr Selbstbewusstsein auf die Jüngere zu übertragen. „Verwandtschaft liegt leider keine vor.“  
Mr Ollivander nickte freundlich und nahm Dakotas Maße. Der gleiche Prozess wie bei Madam Malkin. Und mit jeder gemessenen Länge – sei es ihre Schulterbreite, ihre Armlänge oder der Abstand zwischen ihren Augen – kramte Mr Ollivander ein paar weitere Boxen aus den hohen Regalen im hinteren Bereich des Geschäftes hervor. Schachteln über Schachteln hatten sich auf der Theke angehäuft, als das Maßband fertig mit seiner Aufgabe war. Mr Ollivander reichte Dakota die erste Box. Ein leichter Zauberstab befand sich im Inneren.  
„Hainbuchen-Holz und Einhornschwanzhaar. Zehn dreiviertel Zoll, leicht nachgiebig“, verkündete er.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sehr verantwortungsvoll von mir wäre, wenn ich einfach wild mit diesem … _Stab_ herumwedeln würde“, stellte Dakota fest.  
„Nur so können wir sehen, ob es der Richtige für dich ist“, erklärte Mr Ollivander.  
Doch noch bevor Dakota den Zauberstab richtig zwischen ihren Fingern spüren konnte, riss Mr Ollivander ihn ihr auch schon wieder aus der Hand. „Der – der ist es definitiv nicht.“  
Er schnappte sich die nächste Schachtel, nahm den Zauberstab heraus und reichte ihn Dakota.  
„Stechpalme, Phönixfeder, neun Zoll.“  
Dakota hielt den Zauberstab unsicher in ihrer linken Hand und als Penelope ihr ermutigend zunickte, fing Dakota an, den Zauberstab zu schwingen. Mr Ollivander lächelte triumphierend.  
„Na, das sieht doch schon besser aus! Ich denke – Oh! Nein, das ist er wohl doch nicht“, sagte er dann, als Dakota mit ihrem Zauberstab vermehrt lautes Rumpeln im hinteren Bereich des Ladens verursachte. Er seufzte kurz und kramte dann eine weitere Schachtel aus dem Berg Zauberstäbe, die er für sie herausgesucht hatte.  
„Lärchenholz und Einhornschwanz, vierzehn ein viertel Zoll.“ Er reichte ihr die Box, doch als Dakota sie öffnete, war sie schon wieder in Mr Ollivanders Händen gelandet. „Lieber nicht“, murmelte er und griff dann blind nach einem weiteren Zauberstab.  
„Pappelholz, Einhornschwanz, zehn Zoll und recht unbiegsam.“Er hielt den Zauberstab eine Weile in der Hand, als würde er sich unsicher sein, ob der Zauberstab tatsächlich etwas taugen könnte. Doch dann reichte er ihn Dakota.  
Ein berauschendes Kribbeln wanderte in ihre Fingerspitzen und eine Wärme sammelte sich in ihrem Herzen, wanderte in ihren Kopf und ließ ihr Gesicht ganz warm werden.  
„Sieh sich das einer an! Ich habe das nicht kommen sehen.“ Mr Ollivander lachte. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Wahrhafte Integrität liegt auf deinem Weg, meine Kleine. Das habe selbst ich nicht erwartet, aber Herzlich Glückwunsch! Dein Zauberstab ist ein wahres Meisterwerk.“  
Dakota runzelte die Stirn und warf Penelope einen verwirrten Blick zu. Mr Ollivander hatte ein gieriges Glänzen in seinen Augen, der Zauberstab scheint es ihm sehr angetan zu haben.  
„Ja, ja, perfekt, wie für dich geschaffen“, sagte er und verstaute den Zauberstab zurück in seiner Schachtel. „Hier, hier. Das ist er, dein Zauberstab.“  
Penelope bedankte sich bei ihm für seine Hilfe und verließ dann mit Dakota gemeinsam den Laden.  
„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch die Bücher. Ich habe noch eine ordentliche Ausgabe von _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche_, Band Eins, das kannst du gerne von mir haben.“Sie lächelte. „Und wenn wir wieder im Waisenheim sind, können wir sofort meine Eule Pythagoras mit einer Zusage nach Hogwarts losschicken. Na, was hältst du davon?“  
Doch Dakota war immer noch fest davon entschlossen, dass dieses Hogwarts die weggesperrten Kräfte in ihr nur verschlimmern würde.  
  
Am darauffolgenden Abend hatte Penelope ihre Eule Pythagoras, einen Sperlingskauz, mit einer Zusage nach Hogwarts geschickt. Dakota war nicht sehr begeistert davon, ebenso wenig Begeisterung zeigte auch Madam Podmore.  
„Ich halte nicht viel von der Idee, wie du dir sicherlich schon denken konntest, meine Liebe“, sagte Madam Podmore. Sie und Dakota waren die Einzigen, die noch an der langen Essenstafel saßen. Draußen vor den bodentiefen Fenstern tanzten die dunklen Gebüsche einen wilden Tanz und schlugen ihre vom Wind getriebenen Äste in unregelmäßigen Abständen an die Fensterscheiben. Dakota konnte ihre eigene Reflexion im Fenster vor sich sehen. Sie sah müde aus, tiefe Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und ihr schwarzes Haar war mit dem düsteren Nachthimmel verschmolzen.  
„Mir gefällt das Ganze auch nicht, Madame Podmore, aber Penelope hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Wäre es da nicht ungerecht, wenn ich dieser Schule nicht einmal eine Chance geben würde?“, fragte Dakota und suchte in Madam Podmores Augen nach einem Hauch Verständnis.  
„Muss ich dir nochmal erzählen, was diese Schule und dieser ganze _Hokuspokus_ mit meiner geliebten Familie angerichtet hat?“  
Doch Dakota hatte besagte Geschichte schon zig Mal gehört. Madam Podmore war in einer Familie voll Zauberer aufgewachsen; eine Familie voll dunkler Mächte. Auch sie war einst eine Hexe und in Besitz dieser Mächte gewesen. Doch ihr älterer Bruder, der bereits Hogwarts besuchte, als Madam Podmore gerade alt genug war, zu verstehen, was es bedeutete, eine solche Kraft zu besitzen, hatte sich in der Zeit, die er an diesem Ort verbrachte, fürchterlich verändert. Er war davon besessen gewesen, seine dunkle Magie auszubauen und Unheil über die Welt zu bringen. Hogwarts hatte alles Gute, das die dunklen Kräfte in ihm übrig gelassen hatten, zu Schutt und Asche verwandelt. Madam Podmore wusste nicht, wo ihr Bruder zurzeit verweilte, geschweige denn, ob er noch am Leben war.  
„Ich kenne die Geschichte, kein Grund sie ein weiteres Mal zu erzählen“, sagte Dakota. „Ich habe den ganzen letzten Tag mit Penelope verbracht und sie scheint wirklich eine der Guten zu sein. Vielleicht ist es möglich, sich den Lehrkräften von Hogwarts zu widersetzen und ich werde nicht in eine dieser unberechenbaren Personen verwandelt.“  
Madam Podmore atmete hörbar aus. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Meine Macht frisst mich von innen auf. In den Keller gesperrt zu werden, hilft mir damit nicht viel weiter“, erklärte Dakota. „Vielleicht schaffe ich das ganze Chaos in mir zu bändigen, wenn ich erfahre, was dieses Chaos denn genau ist. Ich zeige kein Interesse daran, eine Hexe zu werden, aber ich muss nach Hogwarts!“  
Dakota hatte einen Plan und einen Zauberstab, der ihr sicher dabei helfen würde, diesen in die Tat umzusetzen. Sobald sie sich denn traute ihn zu benutzten. Und wenn alles gut lief, würde sie nächstes Jahr sicherlich frei von jeglichen Kräften sein; Guten, sowie bösen.


End file.
